Surpise!
by snowygirl55
Summary: A cute and funny little ficlet that I thought up of when I came home from school! Hilarious! Hilarious! Hilarious!


**Author's Note: This is a cute little story that I thought up of when I came home from school today. Plz excuse any grammatical errors; I'm only in middle school! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Surprise!**

Chapter 1 

It was a day like any other in 3rd music room in Ouran High School. There was the usual commotion of the moe obsessed fangirls, who were obsessed with the Hitachan twins latest love scene, there was also the customers of Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny. Like always, over half of the girls there were falling for the host club's natural rookie, Haruhi. Well, if they knew she was a girl, they obviously wouldn't be falling for her, but they didn't know. Haruhi was famous for her cute replies, and extremely cute and genuine smiles, she also had a nice girlishness which girls love to find in boys. Haruhi was just about to pour some tea when suddenly the doors to the 3rd music room flew open, and a little girl about the age of 5 entered the room. The little girl had wavy brown hair (much like Risa's from DNAngel), and soft and brown, doe like eyes, which were just, like Haruhi's. The girl was wearing a cute pink summer dress and a pair of pink rhinestone ballet slippers. There were also 2 silky pink ribbons, which were braided into her shoulder length hair. The girl glanced about the room, as if searching for something or someone, until finally, she flung herself on top of Haruhi. "Mommy, Mommy! I missed you so much! Why'd you have to leave!" cried the little girl.

Haruhi noticing the little girl in her arms softened her gaze. "Arisa honey, I thought I told you to stay home in London." She replied softly, not wanting to scare Arisa away.

Everyone in the room watched in awe. Everyone who wasn't in the host club was thinking 'Haruhi's a girl?' they were also shocked to hear that someone who was only 16 would have a daughter that was 5 years old. There was no question about the resemblance between the two. Risa looked almost like a younger version of Haruhi, if it wasn't for the hair, she probably would've looked just like her, and there was always a possibility that Arisa had inherited her hair from her father. That thought had upset everyone in the host club. For they all loved her in a way that was more than whatever they could hope for. The thought of Haruhi already having lost her virginity to someone that they didn't know, and at such a young age frightened them. Tamaki had it the worst, for he secretly loved Haruhi, and would do almost anything to have her for himself, but now that he knew that she had a daughter, it was practically impossible. Kyoya, being the genius that he was, had already known everything about Haruhi all along. He knew that Haruhi was actually rich, and that Ranka really wasn't her father. He also knew that her dad was the head of a movie production empire, and was also known as the best movie producer in the world. Furthermore, he knew that her mother was a gorgeous and famous model and actress, and was also wear Haruhi had inherited all of her good looks from. Plus, he knew that Arisa wasn't really her daughter, that Arisa was adopted. The Hitachans' were confused, but then noticed the cunning look on Kyoya's face and knew that everything would be fine. Hunny was just being his happy self, thinking happy thoughts about eating cake, cake, and even more cake. Mori was the only one who kept a straight face, and was utterly bored by this whole situation, after all, this situation really had nothing to do with him.

Finally replying, Arisa whimpered, "But I miss you, I only get to see you a few times a year."

"Aww," everyone sighed dreamily, she was even cuter than Hunny kun.

"So don't tell me, you did some research on the internet, ditched boarding school, flew over to Tokyo from Paris, and then got someone to drive you here all by yourself?" Said Haruhi.

"Well, not really, Neko kun helped me to plan my trip here." Arisa replied cutely. Haruhi peeled Arisa of her, opened the door to the Black Magic Club, and yelled "Neko kun, what did I say about wasting everyone's time by convincing Arisa to come here!"

Suddenly, a smiling blond walked through the doorway, and into the 3rd music room. There were gasps and mumbling, and don't forget all of the girls who were gossiping. "Is that really, Nekozawa sempei? I didn't know he had blond hair! Oh my god, he's so handsome, why didn't I notice before?" Could be heard everywhere. Everyone was curious about what had caused him to go through this great transformation. Before, he used to be the dark and scary leader of the black magic club, who had black hair (or so most of them thought) and wore a black cape, he also would according to Tamaki, cast curses on anyone who was unlucky enough to have made him mad. What they didn't know was that he was actually a kind, fun loving person who made a great friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi, I just wanted to see her smile again. Before this, she hadn't smiled since the last time you came to visit, which was 4 months ago."

Haruhi then walked up to her so-called daughter, Arisa, and hugged her, apologizing for not being there for her when Arisa needed her. Arisa said that it was okay, and apologized for causing such a commotion.

After their apologies, Haruhi finally noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"What?" She asked. "Oh," she said, realizing what they were thinking. "Arisa really isn't my daughter, she's adopted, and the similarities between us are just coincidental, I'm not really her mother."

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! Like I said, this is just a cute story that I thought up of while eating a snack when I came back from school today, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm pretty new at this, so I'd love to know your opinions and suggestions!!! Maybe if I get enough reviews, and people really want me to continue this story, I might actually decide to continue it!!! Please R&R!!!!**


End file.
